The Stag and The Gryphon
by AgentScorpion
Summary: James and Lily discover about the future of the son Harry, and his attempts to battle the power that overshadows their worlds. JPLE & HPCC.


**Disclaimer: **The plot, and new character belong to me, otherwise it is JKRs.

**The Stag and The Gryphon**

**Chapter 1**

The rain pelted down upon the platform, the benches dripped with water, and dark clouds hung ominously overhead, casting a shadow along the platform. The platform gleamed in the light that glittered down on the platform from tall oil lamps, which shone dimly in the damp air. Shafts of sunlight beat down on the station, cutting through the clouds, reflecting off the rain, forming a rainbow up high and shining through the glass and iron roof. Steam and smoke mingled in the early morning breeze, vast plumes of it echoing from train, rising high into the air beyond the train, carrying with it the scent of charcoal and taking the sound of laughter, and the splashes of rain, into the city that lay all around. Cloaks were wrapped tightly, robes clung damply and hair dripped in the morning rain. Footsteps boomed along the platform as students raced onto the train, dragging, carrying and clutching luggage of all shapes and sizes.

Parents called to their children, students chatted excitedly as they stowed their luggage or sat on the train or wandered up and down, passing from carriage to carriage. Scarves were wrapped tightly around next, their two tone colour distinctly showing their house allegiance.

Among all this frivolity, a teenage boy sat upon one of the bench near to the front of the train in silence. His red and gold tie gleamed from under a deep black cloak which was buckled tightly round him, enclosing him. Droplets of water clung to it, as they did to his dark hair which sat on to of his head, where two hazel eyes stared into the distance, their usual life and wonder absent. His eyes wandered from student to student, passing over a sandy grey haired boy who dragged a trunk onto the train, pausing briefly on a tall boy whose sleek black hair clung to a handsome face with two steely grey eyes, wandering towards a final plump boy whose robes clung tightly, and finally setting on a girl.

Had this been one of the four previous years, his eyes would light up at this copper haired beauty, whose porcelain face displayed two brilliant emerald eyes which shone like gems into the sky. He would be striding jauntily over to her, offering to help with her luggage, flirting casually with her, teasing her and taunting her.

This year was different however, this year he only felt a bitter resentment wash over him as his eyes travelled along the figure. This year instead of a deep rush of emotion, he felt a cold emptiness as he looked her over. This year he muttered to himself instead of yelling to her. This year he didn't here her voice calling him names. He watched her stride past him into the front carriage. He watched her struggle with her luggage as she pushed it onto the train. He saw her strolling in the glass windows and yet he remained stationery on the platform, rain dripping onto his glasses, travelling down his nose. He glanced down at his shirt, glancing for a moment at the two badges that were clipped their, where tiny droplets of water had fallen.

A whistle sounded in the darkness, and slowly he brought himself to his feet, his hands clasping the trunk that lay to one side of him, the other clutching a golden cage that lay beside him. He picked them up slowly and began a slow shuffle towards the front carriage. He looked around at the platform, devoid of students, glanced towards the parents that stood waving to the people of the train, feeling a droplet running down his cheek, hurting inside to know that they weren't their.

Sighing he turned back to the train. He muttered again, before putting down his luggage, opening the door with his wand, and following the footsteps of the copper haired girl before into the front carriage, directing his luggage with his wand. He pulled open the glass door that brought him into the carriage, and dropped his luggage down. He landed with a bump on the floor. He turned to close the door behind him, as he did so she looked up from her book. Her jaw clenched together as she saw him. Her hand flew to her pocket and pulled out her wand, and pointing it at him. He turned back, and sat down and as he did so, she exploded in a tirade, her angry voice flooding the room.

"Potter! What are you doing here? Why have you get a Head Boy badge? You can't be Head Boy!" she yelled, staring at the badge pinned to his chest, a Hogwarts crest emblazoned upon it along with the words "Head Boy".

She watched, her eyes narrowing as he slumped down in a seat, her anger spilling over as he failed to respond.

"Lilly. I got the letter. I am Head Boy," he muttered slowly, his voice broken, uneven and hurt, betraying his feelings to her and to the world he found himself in.

"I don't believe it. Get Out!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at him, and before she knew it she had shouted a curse at him.

James's mouth dropped open as he saw the curse flying towards him. He pulled his wand out and muttered "Protego" and watched as a hazy green field emanated from his wand point. The spell collided with green field, which collapsed immediately.

The curse which had begun as a faded red glow, turned silver and instead of flying towards James, shot upwards at his trunk. It fizzled as it hit it, and left a feint mark where it impacted. James pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her both sitting down and sinking in to the seat.

_** R&R Please**_


End file.
